parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Zira
Zira is a outlander lioness in "The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride". Zira played Siri in Puppies Go Wild She is a Singing Clouded Leopard. Zira played Yon-Rha's Mother in Avatar: The Last Airbending Animal She is a Old Lady Zira played Ursa in Superwolf: The Movie She is a Kryptonian criminal Zira played Barbara Clawson in Wild West: The Cowcats Of Meow Mesa She is a wild west outlaw Zira played the Ugly Lady in Baltladdin She is an ugly lady Zira played Yzma in The Meerkat's New Groove and The Meerkat's New Groove II: Danny's New Groove She is an evil woman Zira played Ursula in The Little Mer-Lioness She is a Fat Sea Witch Zira played The Witch in Nala White and The Seven Animals She is an old hag Played in Kiara White and The seven Animals The Wicked Queen She is a Evil Queen Played The Fairy Godmother In Bernard (Shrek) She is Charming.s Mother Played in Danny Powers: Internation Cat of Mystery, Danny Powers: The Spy Who Shagged Me and Danny Powers: Goldmember Frau Farbissena Played In Kiara in Wonderland The Queen of Hearts She is Fat Queen Played In Sleeping Beauty (CoolZDane Animal style) and Sleeping Kiara Maleficent She is a evil Witch Played In Nalarella Lady Tremaine She is a evil Stepmother Played In Kovuladdin The Balcony Harem Girls's Mother She is a Mother Played In Timon and Basil The Movie She is Robyn.s Evil Played Old Gothel In Tangled (Dodger'sPartyFan2570's Style) She is a Old Woman Played Frieza (Final From) In DragonBall Z CoolZdane Style She is Powerful and Frieza's Final Form Played Carface in All Female Animals Go To Heaven She is an Evil Bulldog Played Yubabba in Spirited Away (Uranimated18 Style) She is a witch and leader of a bathhouse Played Morgana in the Little Jaguar 2: Return to the Sea She is a Sea Witch Played Mother Green in Danny and Simba (aka: Crash & Bernstein) Played In The Rescuers (Baloo The BearFan Style) She is Wicked Woman Played as Zelda The Sorceress In The Other Lioness 3 She is a Sorceress Played as Muriel in The Secret of NIMH 2: Lucky to the Rescue (CoolZDane Animal Style) She is a cat Played Wicked Queen (Hag) in Ruby and The Seven Equestria Girls She is a hag Played Damien Drake in Ocean Tunes: Back in Action Played Jafar in Ladyladdin Played Ms. Endive in Simba (Chowder) Portayals The Wolf-Dog King II: Balto's Pack Zira played by Lady Blue The Cat King 2: Danny's Pride Zira Played By Mirage The Tramp King 2 Tramp's Pirde -Zira Played By Belladonna The Womble King 2: Orinoco's Pride Zira Played By Catrina The Wolf King 2: Humphrey's Pride, and The Scooby Doo King ll: Scooby Doo's Pride (ScoobyDooTheDogRockz Version) - Zira Played by Belladonna The Farthing Wood Fox King 2: Bold's Pride - Zira Played by Lady Blue The Cartoon Dog King ll: Courage's Pride - Zira Played by Nightmare Moon The Guppy King: Gil's Pride - Zira Played by Bad Apple The Superhero Queen 2: Susan Hurley's Pride - Zira Played by Randall Boggs Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Lions Category:Antagonists Category:The Lion King Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Brown Characters Category:Mothers Category:Female Villains Category:Animal Villains Category:Evil Leaders Category:Scary Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters who fall to their death Category:Fievel and olivia's adventures villains Category:Yoshi and Kirby's Adventures Villians Category:Cats Category:Witches Category:Villainesses